Maryopolis
by clawy
Summary: Long ago, a man neither human nor demon, but amongst them both lived in the village named Maryopolis. His wife had given birth to his new born child and along with that child came a war that destroyed his village, and so begins the story.


Prologue

The creatures of the past, creatures of the present, and creatures of the future. Creatures come in different types of forms, big, small, medium, skinny, fat, ugly, pretty, creatures that cover their form. Creatures that have wings, tails, fangs, claws, scales, and creatures that are friendly while others bring destruction. There is one type of being, who is neither creature nor human, but among both.

He was brought into life to bring balance into the entire universe. The balance of peace and death. However, the time has come for him to pass his role onto an infant of his own flesh and blood.

He stirred up at the wave of cries that had just traveled through his ears, the cries of his newborn child. He darted through the forest at the speed of a bullet.

"My queen has given me a child, a child that will become a ruler, a true day of light and dark of the night." He whispered aloud.

When he saw people clustered beside his kingdom, he thought something had happened to his queen and child. People spotted him heading towards them and they exposed a path that would lead him to his two angels. His wife looked up at him when he entered through the golden doors.

"It's a princess, honey." She said with the weakest voice he has ever heard from her. He sat beside their new princess, she is cuddled in her mothers' arms, trying to play around with her mother's hair - which she failed to do because she couldn't get a good grip of the blond hair. The infant has very bright blond hair and bright green ocean like eyes - just like her fathers.

"She's beautiful, just like you, darling." He picked up the little tiny infant out of his wife's arms - cuddling her to his chest and carried her outside for everyone to see what beautiful beings humans can create. When he stepped outside his people stopped talking to listen to what he had to say.

"My people of Maryopolis, I present to you the new princess of our village. She has come to life with the bond I share with my wife - she shares both our flesh and blood." He raises the child into the air and further toward his people. "She will become a ruler and someday even stronger then I."

"SHE'S ADORABLE!"

"SHE'S A TRUE PRINCESS!"

"SHE WILL BE OUR SALVATION TO PEACE!" People shouted from all around him. He was glad his people accepted his child even when he had flaws that had done damage to his village.

"She has an angel dragon wings on her back that represents Maryopolis on her back. Those of the wings of the dragons will spread before her and open the gate that would lead the world to its balance of light and dark, good and evil." He felt a presence beside him and when he looked to his right, he saw his love, his queen standing beside him. He fixed her in a turquoise gaze deep as the depths of the ocean. Before any of them could warn the people, an explosion sounded. There were people screaming everywhere from around them. Another bomb was set in the village - he could feel his people's pains, their loved ones dieing.

"You have to get out of here, immediately." He handed the princess to her mother - he kissed his wife with as much force as he could and then bent down and kissed his daughters forehead. Protect her with you life." She stared at his sad angry eyes.

"As you wish." He tore his gaze from her and ran to the battlefield. She ran into the house, taking her necklace from around her neck and fastening it around her daughters. The necklace is a part of Maryoplis's, true ascendancy.

She ran out of the house toward the river of "Everness." It's been said that this river has no ending to it. It flows and flows forever without having a dead end. People have disappeared in this river and under no circumstances returned to their homes.

He darted past dead bodies to the source of the predicament.

"You thought you could flee from me." Came a deep angry voice

He stopped and turned around and looked at the top of the roof. Standing there was his rival.

"Sean, I should have known it was you behind this chaos. What the hell do you want?" He asked keeping his guard in full play.

"I want what was rightfully mine, you bastered." Sean dashed toward him, Unfastening his sword from his waist - and striking full force with his sword.

Sean attacked while he dodged. Sean had improved from the last time he saw him.

"Waaaaaah!" He heard a little babies cry from within one of the crumbled houses that was on flames. His instincet to help kicked in and he let his guard down dashing toward the cry. Sean took advantage and bashed the sword from behind him - the sword came out from the front of his chest close to the heart. Sean pulled it back out to take another swing, but he reacted to the move - by turning around and stabbing Sean in the heart. Blood squeezed out of both their chests and onto the ground, making a puddle of blood water. Sean dropped into the blood and his eyes turned inside out.

He walked toward the cry as fast as he could and entered the flames without hesitation. He saw the baby in her crib bawling her eyes out. He picked her up in his bloody arms and walked out of the house - protecting her from the blazing hot fire. When he was as far away from the water as he could possibly get, he dropped to the ground, with the baby cuddled close to his side. This child looked like his little child with her blue eyes.

"You will live, little one." He whispered into her ear. He heard footsteps approaching him fast from behind him - he was to worn out to respond to the approach.

"Sir, sir, are you all right?" A female voice asked. "You can't die, we need you, we depend on you." She shock me softly trying to keep me awake.

"Keep this child…" He took in a deep breath to let out all the air at the same time to ease his pain. "Safe for me. Name her Juliana." He handed the enfant over into the womens open hands and lost councienceness. His heart making his death unpainfully, but beating and getting slower until he had no more heart to beat.

She went into the river of Everness and felt a pain struck her chest. Her pain was hurtful that she dropped her baby into the water. The infant drifted down the river until she couldn't be seen. She stepped out on the other side of the river and ran were the current carried her baby. As she ran, she didn't spot anything of her babies' whereabouts and came to a stop when she knew her child wouldn't go down that far with the current. Her eyes filled with tears, which she had started to shed for her newborn daughter - also for losing her husband. She wouldn't give up though, she knew her daughter was still a live - she could feel her presence amoung the earth. "You're out there; I know you are - no matter what happens I will find you." Thus began her search for her daughter - and to take over the role of her husband.


End file.
